Un destin hors du commun
by Houfman
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Antoine. Un jeune homme dont le destin va changé dans cet Autre-Monde
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : Retour à l'age de pierre

Tout commença dans le haut jura, dans une vielle colonie de vacance rénové. Le matin étais blanc a cause de la neige.

-Antoine! Debout , le Père Noël est passé! cria une voix derrière la porte.

-OK... j'arrive dans deux minutes maman... répondi le jeune homme en question.

Antoine se redressa en se tenant le visage _putain de mal de crane_ pensa t'il. Après quelque minute, il décida de se levé et de s'habiller le plus simplement : un jean et un t-shirt star wars représentant dark vador qui pose la question « qui est ton père ? ».

il sortit de la chambre en souriant a l'idée d'ouvrir ces cadeaux. En allant de salon , il ne vit personne, pas sa mère, pas ses grand parent, pas ses oncles et ses tantes... Pas même son cousin de 2 ans et sa cousine de 4 ans qui, dès qu'on parle de cadeaux sont excitée comme des puces affamé. Rien. Même pas de cadeau...

-Maman ? Hého ? Demanda t'il. Il shoota dans quelque chose qui trainait par-terre. Il se pencha et vit que c'était des habit: un jean a strass , des sous vêtement et un t-shirt noir. Il les ramassa et les mis dans le bac a linge sale en se disant qu'ils ont du tombé de la corbeille a linge hier. En revenant dans le salon, il entendit un petit cri étouffé venant de la cuisine.

En allant voir il vit des taches rouges sur le carrelage et se stoppa net.

-qu'est ce qu... dit-il en suivant les traces du regard jusqu'à un masse informe pustuleuse. Il s'en approcha en prenant un couteau de cuisine au cas ou. A environ 3 mètre la masse se retourna en direction du jeune homme et le dévisageais avec des petit yeux vicieux. Antoine fut horrifié en voyant un corps a moitié mangé pendant de la gueule du monstre et le pire c'est que c'était toujours vivants.

c'est une blague... dit-il en reculant. C'est une putain de blague ! Il reconnu au poignet du monstre... si on peut appelé sa un poignet et pas un gigot, la montre de sa mère.

qu'est ce que t'a fait a ma mère saloperie !

Comme seul réponse , la créature laissa tombé le corps et fonça sur Antoine. Il sorti de la cuisine d'un bon et se précipita dans le couloir suivi de près par la créature. _Une seul issue... le grenier._ Pensa-t-il a la vas-vite... il s'engouffra comme un éclair dans les escalier en fermant la porte derrière lui. Pendant quelque minutes le monstre essayait d'ouvrir la porte sans succet au grand plaisir du jeune homme. Il lâcha un rire ironique mais s'arrêta en repensant a se corps... c'était sa cousine...

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Il descida de regardé dehors et ne vis rien...Le jeune homme en profita pour allé dans sa chambre et après avoir réfléchi, il se souvint de tout. Cette voix se matin, était son esprit lui jouant un tour, Noël était passé depuis quelque jours. -je me souvient de cette tempête qui était assé bizarre, ses éclairs bleue semblable a des main attrapant tout se qui se trouvait a porté...

il prit son sac a dos, son fidèle sac suisse de la marque swiss gear , un sac confortable et résistant qui l'accompagne depuis 6ans déjà... il se changea dans une tenue plus adapté pour la marche: un pantalon treilli et un pull noir et un blouson en treillis aussi... il pris les cadeau les plus important dans se genre de circonstance... un gilet tactique qu'il avait eu a Noël en se disant que quelque poche de plus ne serait pas de refus, des jumelles très puissante et sa machette africaine, elle appartenais a sa grand mère qui la acheté pendant sa jeunesse et la lui a offert pour son plus grand plaisir.

Après avoir pris de la nourritures en conserve a la buanderie il sortie dehors. - le monde a changé... la nature a repris ses droit... Il se mit a marché en direction de chez lui , un périple de plus de 30 kilomètre...

A suivre...

Houfman


	2. Chapitre 2

Chap 2 : Un long voyage et de nouvelles rencontres...

Après 15 minutes de marche , Antoine arriva devant une maison qu'il connaissait bien. La maison de son beau père. Son beau père étais un agriculteur et éleveur de vache laitière... il chassait quand il pouvait. Antoine toqua a la porte mais rien... il sonna et toujours aucune réponse. -Merde ! Pesta-t-il... après être passé par derrière , il entra et regarda a droite et gauche méfiant... _pas envie de me retrouvé avec encore une de ces sale bête sure le dos..._ Il dégaina sa machette et sera le manche très fort comme pour se rassuré. Il avança a pas de' loup dans le salon mais rien, puis la cuisine... toujours rien a part trois tas de vêtement par terre. Il monta a l'étage sans faire de bruit et fouilla en vain...

-je suis tout seul ou quoi !? Ils sont ou ?

après quelque minutes , il retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre des couteau et une pierre a aiguisé. Puis il se rappela le passe temps de son beau père et courra dans la buanderie pour prendre le fusils mais pas de lumière... _les plombs on du sauté..._ il chercha donc a taton le fusils et après 5 minutes de fouille il posa la main sur la crosse _yes...le voilà_ après avoir pris le fusil, il le trouva anormalement léger. Il sorti donc a la lumière et découvris avec surprise que le canon et la lunette avait totalement fondu

-c'est quoi se bordel ?! On dirait que toute les technologie on disparue !

Il courra dans le salon et alluma la console et la télé et en guise de résulta il ni eu rien a part la silence...

-bon... allons a la maison...

il pris une carte et une boussole et alla dans sa chambre prendre sa veille tenue de camouflage de sniper, son ghillie.

-chewie...

c'est le nom qu'on lui donnait quand il la met car il ressemble a chewbacca , le wookie acolyte de Han Solo dans Star Wars. Il sorti tristement et parti en direction de sa maison en marchant au milieu de la route. Même si il connaissais la route il pris la carte pour contourné les villes... il préférait resté discret dans cette « apocalypse ».

Après 6 heures de marche il arriva dans la ville qui était a coté de chez lui . il passa sur la national a coté et entendu un cri féminin venant de la ville. Il fit un bon et regarda la ville … un autre cri déchira le silence. Le jeune homme pris ces jumelles et scruta les décombres. Au bout de 30 seconde de repérage, il vis un groupe de créature semblable a celle de chez ses grands parents qui transportai une fille accroché a une branche par les mains et les pieds.. un peu dans le style des cannibales dans les série a bas budget.

-merde... je peut pas la laissé la …

il prit son courage a deux mains et sauta par dessus la glissière de sécurité et les suivi discrètement en se cachant dans l'ombre. Après 10 minutes de marches, le groupes rentre dans un batimant en ruine. Se devait surement être leur campement. Antoine attendit a extérieur et au bout de 20 minutes interminable , les créatures sortir des ruines et repartirent au centre vile. Antoine en profita pour rentré et chercha la fille. A l'étage, il la trouvait attaché et inconsciente au milieu d'ossement animal.

-psst! heho ! Appela t'il a plusieurs reprise. La fille remua et ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en lachant un petit cri en voyant le jeune homme habillé comme un militaire.

-aidez moi ! Cria t elle.

-chut, moins fort... répondit t'il en s approchant et la détacha en coupant les cordes. En se levant , la fille trébucha sur lui la cheville en sang. Sans rien dire, le jeune la prit comme un sac de grain sur l'épaule et sortit en courant. La fille gémissait de douleur a chaque mètre a cause de l'irrégularité du terrain emprunter par son sauveur. Après 20 minutes de marches au pas de course, le héros arriva chez lui et passa par le garage pour allé dans la maison. Il la posa sur son lit pour regardé la gravité de la blessure et il la regarda dans les yeux et elle fit de même …

A suivre...

Houfman


	3. Chapitre 3

Chap 3 : Un nouveau compagnon et un routine qui débute

Les 2 jeunes adultes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes qui durèrent des heures pour Antoine. Puis, il revint a lui et palpa la blessure d la fille. Elle poussait de petit cri inaudible au quel , le jeune homme ni prêta guère attention.

-c'est cassé... fini t'il par lâché en essuyant la plaie.

-qu...quoi ! Répondis la fille après plusieurs seconde.

-ces créatures ton pas raté...on dirait que c'est fait avec un piège a loup. La fille hocha la tète comme pour confirmé l'hypothèse.

-j'm'appel Antoine et toi ? Demanda t'il en se relevant.

-Lucie...enchanté.

-de même. Répondit il en souriant. et... bienvenue chez moi ! Du moins... se qu'il en reste. Elle se mit a sourire et lui aussi.

-je vait allé cherché du bois pour un feu et pour te faire une atèle. Elle hocha la tète en signe et notre jeune aventurier sortit en direction du sous bois a coté de la rivière derrière chez lui.

En partant, Antoine pris sa machette et son briquet au cas ou. Il se mit en chemin et alla d'un pied sur en direction de la rivière car il connaissait la route par cœur. Après quelque minutes de marche, il arriva a destination et commença a coupé du bois. _Sa fais un de ses bordel, je voudrai pas attiré une de ses créatures..._ pensa t il. Après un coupage de bois intensif d'une demi heure, le jeune homme commença a partir , mais un bruit venant des buisson de l'autre coté de la rivière attira son attention.

-qui est la? Lucie ? Lança t il du tac au tac.

Juste 2 yeux jaune apparue dans l'ombre fixant Antoine comme un chat fixe une souris.

-oula... pas Lucie … il se retourna et se mit a courir aussi vite que son chargement le lui permettait.

Un énorme félin sortit des fourré, un félin qui ressemblai a un chat mais de la taille d'un tigre; Il était gris avec le poitrail teinté rose.

-on dirait mon chat! S'étonna Antoine dans un rire sarcastique en courant comme il pouvait.

Le félin poursuivait le jeune homme et gagnait du terrain a chaque foulé. Après une course poursuite très courte, le félin sauta sur Antoine et le plaqua au sol.

-je suit foutu... ironisa t il. Mais contre toute attente , le félin se mit a lui léché la joue et a ronronné bruyamment.

-m..mais ?! A..Arizona ! beguéya t'il. Pourquoi tu es comme sa ? le chat miaula et se dégagea en relevant son ancien maitre. Antoine enlaça le chat en enfoui sa tète dans le cou de l'animal.

1 heure plus tard, la nuit commença a tombé et Antoine et son animal surdimensionné rentraire a la maison

-tu en as mis du temps pour rentr... y..y'a un énorme … c chat derrière toi! S'écria Lucie.

-Oui, c'est mon ancien chat... il est gentil ne t'inquiète pas...

la soiré se passa lentement... chacun racontaient sont passé en mangeant des pâtes cuit avec le chauffau a gaz... la soiré se termina quand les les 2 adolescents allèrent se couché chacun dans une chambre. Arizona se coucha sur le lit d'Antoine et se dernier se blottit dans son pelage chaud et doux. Au bout d'une heure... Lucie se leva et alla dans la chambre du garçon et se coucha prêt de lui en se blottissant elle aussi dans le pelage du chat et s'endormit bercé par la respiration du félin...

a suivre...

Houfman

J'abrège le chapitre pour vous dire que je vais écrire avec korventenn39 et que nos 2 fan fictions vont se rejoindre d'ici quelque chapitres. Allé voir sa fan fiction, elle s'appelle « La guerre des pans ». A la prochaine


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: un nouveau monstre et de la couleur

Le lendemain, Antoine fut surpris de voir Lucie endormie à côté de lui. Il se leva engourdie à cause du bois qu'il avait ramené hier. Le jeune homme décida de retourner à la rivière pour aller chercher de l'eau et encore du bois, mais en sortant, Lucie se réveilla.

-rendort toi... je vais chercher des ressources. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

-j'ai chaud... répondis t'elle a moitié endormie.

Antoine regarda dehors et vis que la neige avait fini de fondre et que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il regarda le thermomètre et fus surpris de voir qu'il indiquait 32°

-tu m'étonne... on est habillé comme en pleine hiver et il fait 32 degrés... sur ses mots, il enleva ses épaisseurs et se mit en torse nu. Sur son corps on voyait une énorme cicatrice qui allait d'en haut a droit a d'en bas à gauche en diagonale.

-c'est...c'est quoi ça !? S'écria t'elle en voyant la cicatrice et en rougissant car il était torse nu.

-c'est rien. Répondit-il froidement en mettant vite fais un autre t-shirt.

La matinée se passa en silence pendant que Antoine se bricolait une canne a pèche et Lucie s'occupait d'Arizona, « le chat » arrivé la veille. Si on peut appeler ça un chat... c'est plus un tigre.

Après avoir mangé une conserve de soupe, nos deux jeunes héros allèrent à la rivière pour enfin bien se lavé. Ils partirent avec des serviettes et du gel douche... ce n'est pas très bon pour la nature mais au moins il sentira bon, a ses pensé, Antoine souriait.

Après être allé à la rivière, Lucie a insisté pour que Antoine reste a plus de 30 mètre d'elle car elle ne voulait pas être vu nu ni le voir nu. Antoine acquiesça en comprenant sa réaction et parti dans un coin tranquille.

Notre jeune héros, après avoir trouvé le coin parfait commença à se déshabiller en grimaçant à la vue de sa cicatrice, il mit ses habits sur une souche et rentra dans l'eau doucement sans trop s'éloigner du bord pour avoir sa machette a porté…

-on ne sais pas ce qu'on peut trouver dans l'eau…marmonna t'il.

Après 10 minutes, il sortit de l'eau et se sécha avant de se rhabillé. Il eu a peinent le temps de finir de mettre son pantalon treillis qu'il entendit un crie féminin.

-Lucie ! il pris sa machette et courra vers les cris.

En arrivant sur place, il vit Lucie se débâtant en alternent des phase sous l'eau et en dehors. Et surtout, un énorme masse noir sous l'eau semblable a un énorme ver. Sans attendre, il plongeât sous l'eau et vit la bête... un énorme poisson chat. Un silure géant d'au moins 6 mètres. Il tapa le poisson comme il pouvait a cause de l'eau qui ralentissait ses mouvement. Le poisson qui essayait de manger les cheveux de la fille, surement pour la mangé par la tète la lâcha et se tourna vers Antoine et lui fonça dessus. Le jeune homme eu a peine le temps d'évité que la bestiole retenta une charge. Antoine l'agrippa par les branchies et fut expulser hors de l'eau avec le poisson. Le silure de débattait comme un diable mais le jeune héros y coupa court en lui transperçant le crane a trois reprise avec sa machette. Il sortit la dépouille de l'eau en souriant.

-se soir, poisson... puis il alla vers Lucie et la prit par les épaules face a lui.

-ça va ?! Elle ne répondit pas et se cacha la poitrine. Antoine rougis d'un coup et se retourna.

-dé...désolé! Il lui donna une serviette. Vraiment désolé... s'excusa t'il.

-c'est...c'est pas grave... répondit elle en se séchant et s'habillant a la vas vite...

l'après midi se fini avec préparation du poisson. Mais il y eu un problème... les cheveux de Lucie était devenue rose. Surement a cause de la salive du poisson expliqua Antoine qui préférait caché qu'il a été mordu et que sa cicatrices sur le torse était maintenant en X...

après avoir mangé ils allèrent se couché et s'endormir paisiblement...

désolé du retard, mais je manquait cruellement d'inspiration et en plus la maladie m'a empêché en plus de continué... a la prochaine!

Houfman.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Les Ozdultes

Pratiquement un mois c'était écoulé depuis l'incident a la rivière. Et tout allait bien, Lucie appréciait sa couleur de cheveux, Antoine c'était amélioré a la pèche au harpon et Arizona elle… était toujours aussi grosse. Par manque de provision, Antoine décida de retourner dans la ville où il avait sauvé Lucie, il y alla seul, de peur que Lucie ne se reblesse, elle venait de se remettre…

Après quelque heure de fouille, et un allez retour maison pour vidé son sac plein, il alla dans l'ancien magasin de chasse/pèche pour voir s'il y avait de l'équipements… le magasin avait ouvert une semaine avant la tempête et avait deux étages. Rien d'intéressant du côté chasse et décida de monter à l'étage pour le coin pèche. Il monta et fouilla pendant bien une demi-heure. Il s'apprêta a partir mais au lieu d'avancé vert les escalier, il se cacha derriere le rayon hameçon en laissant son sac par terre. Deux choses montaient les escaliers. Pas deux chose…. Deux hommes adultes d'environ 30/40 ans discutant de la pluie et du beau temps

-Ça va faire un moment que j'ai pas vu les gloutons… dit le plus vieux des deux.

-Il ont doivent avoir assez à faire avec la fille… répondit le plus jeune.

-tu m'étonne ils ont dû l'utilisez comme une poupée pour assouvir leur … regarde…

-quoi !?

-le sac abruti ! il est plein de matos de pèche !

Le plus vieux s'approcha et fouilla. Il n'était qu'à 60 centimètres d'Antoine.

-encore chaud. Il se retourna pour regarder son acolyte. Antoine recula et heurta une statue en bois de poisson qui tomba juste à côté de lui.

-la ! S'écria le jeune homme en avançant vers Antoine.

-c'est bon je me rends ! Dit Antoine en se levant. C'est quoi cette histoire de gloutons ?

Comme seul réponse, l'homme assomma Antoine avec un gourdin….


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Torture et mauvais humour

Antoine : putain … Lucy est sans nouvelle… elle doit s'inquiéter… murmura le jeune homme sans remarqué que les gardes ramenaient le malheureux garçon de sa torture abominable. Après avoir fermé la cage, les deux adultes se tournaient vers celle d'Antoine et ouvrir celle-ci pour le sortirent.

Antoine : lâché moi sale macaque odorant !

Garde : tait toi, nous t'emmenons voir ton bourreau, une dernière volonté ?

Antoine : son nom ! je veux savoir son nom !

Garde : il s'appelle Francis, maintenant… l'homme assomma le garçon et le pris sur son épaule pour l'emmené vers la tente du bourreau.

Après plusieurs minute a comater sur une table, attaché par des chaines, le jeune homme se réveilla et regarda autour de lui, et vis dans un coin de la pièce son bourreau, Francis, attendant patiemment que sa victime se réveille.

Antoine : je… suis ou ... ? oh putain c'est vrai … en regardant, Antoine vit que tout était nickel. La vache ! c'est propre ici, tu utilises quoi ? Ajax ? je sais, maintenant Francis, on va t'appeler Ajax. Sur ces mots, Francis se leva et s'approcha.

Francis : encore un qui parle… on va voir combien de temps tu vas tenir…. Il se retourna et demanda au deux gardes d'attaché Antoine au mur et après ces quelques minutes, il revint avec des gants de boxe et utilisa le jeune homme comme sac de frappes. Après ce qui semblai être des heures pour Antoine déjà à moitié évanoui, Francis arrêta et sorti, laissant le jeune homme seul, un trait de sang coulant au con des lèvre…

Après trois jour de torture non-stop, enchainant des techniques plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, Antoine se réveilla attaché à la table, couvert d'hématome et de multiple contusion, avec comme seul habit, un short militaire un peu trop grand. Après avoir essayé de se détaché sans y parvenir, Francis arriva dans la pièce en souriant.

Antoine : tien… te voilà Ajax... il cracha une glaire de sang par terre. Oups, j'ai tout Sali, tu sais, il te faudra de l'eau de javel pour tout nettoyer…

Francis : ta gueule sale môme… parce que si tu veux souffrir, tu vas-y resté

Antoine : j'en doute, tu vois, le truc c'est que tu m'as torturé pendant trois jour sans t'arrêté … ça va être difficile de faire pire…

Francis : pas faux… alors on va t'exécuté devant tes camarades pour leur montré l'exemple. L'homme s'approcha et détacha Antoine et commença à l'emmener dehors.

Sans attendre, Antoine se libéra de l'emprise du bourreau et fis un bond pour être hors de portée. Il prit un couteau sur une table qui avait servi pour le coupé comme un steak et se mit en positionne combat et sans hésité il courra vers son agresseur et glissa sous lui en faisant un tacle digne d'un carton rouge, et au passage il lui planta le couteau dans les partis en s'exclamant de son fameux « dans les yaks ! » et se releva pendant que Francis s'écroula en beuglant comme un chat en rute. Antoine pris la batte de baseball que Francis avait utilisé pour le fracassé et avança doucement avant de se retrouvé à hauteur de l'homme et lui explosa le crane sans pitié jusqu'à ce que le cadavre se secoua de spasme post mortem. Antoine venait de changé… il pris la ceinture sur le cadavre et la mit pour éviter que le short tombe. Il sorti de la tente discrètement en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer par les adultes qui courait vers la tente de Francis pour voire la cause des cris. Antoine arriva vers les cages et vis qu'il n'y avait aucuns gardes mais que tous les enfants enfermés le regardèrent avec de grands yeux sauf la cage qui était à côté de la sienne ou dedans il y avait une fille qui s'occupait d'un garçon pas très reconnaissable à cause des bandages qu'il avait autour des eux. Antoine explosa tous les cadenas à coup de batte et les conduisit près de la tente ou leur affaire était stocké et après c'être équipé, il prit un arc et attendu que tous les enfants soient partis et se positionna, alluma la flèche avec son briquet et tira sur une tente en face d lui. La tente exposa à cause de baril d'essence qui était dedans qui projeta des flammes partout, y compris sur la tente ou il était quelque seconde auparavant et celle-ci explosa aussi à cause de la poudre qu'elle contenait. La poudre, les adultes l'avait prélevée dans les balles de fusils et autre qu'ils avaient stocké ici. L'explosion projeta Antoine contre les casier en ferraille et une douleur le transperça au niveau de l'épaule mais ne sentait plus son bras… il se releva avec son bras gauche car il n'arrivais pas a bougé le droit , et quand il fut debout il remarqua que le bras droit n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours par terre et c'est a ce moment qu'il compris que son bras a été sectionner juste avant l'épaule et il manqua de s'évanouir mais il ne pouvait … il se l'interdisait, en voyant les adultes courir partout avec des saut d'eau , il compris qu'il fallait partir… très vite , il ramassa son bras , pris son arc et courra dans la direction qu'avait pris les autre enfant dans leur fuite.

(Oui, désolé pour l'attente mais, je n'avais pas d'idée et pas de temps, pour compensé, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long. Pour ce qui remarquerons, j'ai pris beaucoup d'élément du film Deadpool car pour la torture, y a de quoi prendre beaucoup d'élément, allé, au prochain chapitre !)

Houfman


End file.
